


check ka sa puso ko!

by zkdlins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Torpeng Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdlins/pseuds/zkdlins
Summary: crush na crush ni kyungsoo ang campus hottie na si kim jongin? ayaw niyang magsettle for less sa ibang lalaki dahil iba talaga ang level ni jongin. ano ang mangyayari kapag inutusan sila ng prof nila na tumulong sa pagchecheck ng test papers?





	check ka sa puso ko!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time publishing my work at baka sobrang pangit ng pagsulat ko dito. please bear with it HAHAHAHA
> 
> comment down your suggestions or message me at twitter @dailykji
> 
> thank you!!

“alam mo, soo. mag-stay nalang tayo rito pati sa college. okay naman yung facilities dito and may college of med na rin so hindi na natin kailangang lumipat lipat pa ng school.” pinipilit ni baekhyun ang kanyang bestfriend na si kyungsoo na mag-stay nalang sa university nila ngayon para hindi na mahirapan mag-college.

it was a considerable option naman. hindi na nila kailangang magtake ng entrance exam dahil reservation fee na lang ang kailangan nilang isettle if ever na itutuloy nila ang kanilang college education sa university na ito. moreover, nag-ooffer ang university ng 20% discount if doon ka rin nag senior high. maliit pa rin ang 20% na discount considering the tuition fee of the medtech program sa school nila pero saan ka naman makakapulot bigla ng almost 26k? 

“hoy, bakla!” baekhyun nudged kyungsoo para makuha ang atensyon ng mas bata. 

nilingon ni kyungsoo si baekhyun at tiningnan nang masama. hinawi niya ang kamay ni baekhyun na ilang beses nang tumatapik sa balikat niya.

“sssshhhh! mamaya na ‘yan, wait lang! mas importante ‘to.” kyungsoo replied with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

“ano ba yan, baks?”

“not ano, but sino.”

tumingin si baekhyun sa direksiyong kung saan nakatingin ang kanyang kaibigan. hindi na siya nagulat kung bakit mukhang antig na antig ang itsura nito. kyungsoo is drooling over his crush in his imagination.

si kyungsoo naman ay nakafocus pa rin sa ginagawa ng kanyang baby boy, si kim jongin. nakangiti ito habang nakatingin sa mga babaeng kumakausap sa kanya. alam ni kyungsoo na sinusubukan lang ng mga babaeng kumakausap kay jongin na landiin ito dahil sigurado si bakla na hindi ito acquainted with jongin. 

nagpaalam na si jongin sa grupo ng mga babae matapos ang brief conversation nila. nagsimula na siyang maglakad ulit and at the instance na mawala ang tingin niya sa mga babae ay nagbago ang kanyang facial expression. 

mukhang sobrang uninterested ito sa naganap na conversation at halatang gusto na nyang layuan ang mga babae. 

shet, ang sarap sigurong maganyan ni jongin

mas lalo namang kinilig si kyungsoo dahil sobrang fond siya mga lalaking paglalaruan siya. sobrang tanga pero ‘yun ang gusto niya eh. 

“oh my god, baks!! papunta siya rito, anong gagawin natin!?” nagpanic si kyungsoo dahil nakatingin sa kanya ang crush. he was trembling with fear and nervousness.

yung mukha ni jongin ngayon ay parang kayang kaya niyang tapakan si kyungsoo anytime and soo will gladly comply. for sure ang bumangga rito kay jongin, giba.

“wala, ano bang pake niya sa’tin hindi naman niya tayo kil-- ouch!” 

kinurot ni kyungsoo ang braso ni baekhyun dahil sobrang nagpapanic na siya. inirapan siya ni baekhyun dahil namula ang parteng kinurot ni kyungsoo. 

“gaga kang bakla ka ha! jongin! crush ka raw ni kyungsoo!” 

and in that moment, nagshut down ang lahat ng bodily functions ni kyungsoo. pinagpawisan ang buong katawan niya at hindi siya makakaformulate ng kanyang sasabihin in case na lumapit nga si jongin.

narinig ni jongin ang sinabi ni baekhyun from a distance at tiningnan silang dalawa. si kyungsoo naman na hindi alam ang gagawin ay natulala lang kay jongin. nginitian sila ni jongin at kinawayan at patuloy na naglakad ang baby boy ni kyungsoo. 

parang gwapong gwapo siya sa sarili niya… ang SARAP.

“tangina mo, baek! wala na akong mukhang ihaharap kay baby ko!” paulit-ulit na hinahampas ni kyungsoo si baekhyun gamit ang kanyang malaking pamaypay with feathers from divisoria.

deep inside, kilig na kilig si kyungsoo dahil naacknowledge na ni jongin ang existence nya. not all are given the honor to be known by the one and only KIM JONGIN. and hindi lang niya tiningnan si kyungsoo, nginitian niya pa! tyL for the blessings! this is all for You! 

the two went on sa pagrereview sa nalalapit nilang quiz sa anatomy and physiology. ito na ang huling quiz nila before the finals; kailangan nilang mabawi yung mababang score na nakuha nila last quiz para mabalance yung grade nila. gustong gusto nilang makasali sa honor roll this year dahil hindi sila nahonor nung grade 11 kasi nakakuha sila ng grade na 85. 88 ang maintaining grade para sa mga honors at hindi malabo na makamit nila ang grade na ‘to.

\----------------

katatapos lang ng long quiz nila about nervous system at mukhang namatayan ng maraming brain cells si kyungsoo. kahit anong intensive review talaga na gawin ng klase nila ay hindi nila mapredict kung ano ang lalabas sa quiz. constantly evolving ang mga quiz ni sir junmyeon and it seems like alam na alam nito ang mga inaral at hindi inaral ng mga studyante.

thankfully, kahit halos maiyak na si kyungsoo ay naalala niya pa rin ang information na crinam niya sa utak niya kanina. si baek naman ay ihinilamos ang mga kamay sa mukha at ginulo ang buhok. 

“mars, musta?” kinalabit ni kyungsoo si baekhyun na nasa harapan lang niya.

“sis, i cannot.” 

“oh my god, mars! ilan hindi mo sure?”

“mga ten items, sis. baka hindi na ako mahonor huhu.” 

“ano ka ba! kaya natin yan, bawi nalang ulit tayo sa final exam. sabayan nating magreview si madam irene; baka mabasbasan niya tayo.” kyungsoo suggested.

si irene de leon ang current top 1 ng class nila, second naman si kyungsoo at third si baek. it’s no surprise na si irene ang naging president ng section nila dahil responsible ito at humble; marunong din siyang makipaghalubilo sa ibang tao lalo na sa mga inuman. 

“‘wag na kay irene! kay chanyeol nalang tayo magpaturo.” tumingin si baek sa crush niyang si chanyeol. busy itong magbasa at magretweet ng mga tweets sa kanyang twice fan account.

“bakla, wala tayong mapapala sa kanya.”

“grabe ka namang magsalita, soo. porket mas gwapo yung crushie mo ha????”

hindi na pinakinggan ni kyungsoo si baekhyun at kinuha nito ang kanyang black na earphones mula sa bag. bagong bili niya lang ito dahil kasisira lang nung 2 weeks old na earphones niya from expressions. plinug niya ito sa cellphone at plinay ang _‘Jona performs “Maghihintay Ako” on Wish 107.5 Bus’_ at sinubsob ang ulo sa desk. wala na kasi silang gagawin for the rest of the time and hindi rin naman sila ididismiss nang maaga ng prof nila kahit last subject na siya.

kinuha naman ni baekhyun ang yellow pad sa loob ng kanyang backpack at tinuloy ang naumpisahang swot analysis para sa subject nilang entrepreneurship. magkahiwalay kasi ng grupo sina baekhyun at kyungsoo at sa kasamaang palad ay napunta kay baekhyun ang mga tamad na kaklase.

**ENTREP GROUP 3**

**Baekhyun Byun:** hi guys HAHAHAHAHA pasahan na pala nito bukas Jongdae Kim san na yung pestel analysis niyo

 **Jongdae Kim:** Ay wait lang sinimulan na raw ni sehun kanina Sehun Oh

 **Baekhyun Byun:** sure ka bang papasok yun?

 **Jongdae Kim:** Oo sinabihan ko yun kaninang umaga na pumasok

 **Baekhyun Byun:** malapit na bang matapos?

 **Baekhyun Byun:** hoy

 **Baekhyun Byun:** Sehun Oh

amputa, kung kailan talaga kailangan saka hindi sasagot. first subject nila ang entrep bukas at wala pa ring update kung ano na ang nangyari sa pestel analysis nila.

inoorganize ni sir junmyeon ang mga pinasa nilang answer sheets para maayos ito pag binigay niya sa magchecheck na student from his other classes. habang inaayos ang mga papel ay nakikita na rin niya ang mga sagot ng estudyante niya sa quiz.

natawa siya nang slight at tiningnan siya ng mga estudyante dahil dito. biglang nag straight face ulit ang prof at tinuloy ang pag-aayos sa mga papel.

ito na talaga. ito na ang ikababagsak nila. judging from their professor’s face, it seems like most of them guessed their answers. 

may kumatok sa front door ng classroom nila at sumignal naman si sir junmyeon sa may bintana para papasukin ito. may bitbit na mga answer sheet ang lalaki at masayang naglakad papunta sa teacher’s table sa gitna ng classroom. mukhang isa ito sa mga tagacheck ng papers ng kanilang professor.

“tapos mo na kaagad checkan? bilis ah!” the professor was impressed.

“opo sir, daming free time eh. haha.”

biglang nagring ang tenga ni baekhyun at agad na tumingala mula sa pagsusulat sa yellow pad. parang familiar yung boses?? oh my god!! tama nga ang hula niya. si baby boy ng kanyang bestie!!

lumingon kaagad si baekhyun at binatukan ang natutulog na kaibigan. narealize niya ang pagkakamaling ginawa niya but it’s too late. in a blink of an eye, nahablot ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni baekhyun at pinilipit ito hanggang sa tumili ang kaibigan.

“pota ka!!” naging center of attention si baekhyun dahil sa tinis ng boses niya. nakita niyang pati si sir junmyeon ay nakatingin din sa kanya. nag-mouth si baekhyun ng ‘sorry po’ sa professor at tinuloy na nito ang pakikipag-usap kay jongin.

si jongin naman parang nag giggle lang sa pagsigaw ni baekhyun at cinontinue na rin ang conversation with sir junmyeon. ugh, cute :( kung nakita lang sana ni kyungsoo ang ngiti ng kanyang baby boy

binalik ni baekhyun ang tingin kay kyungsoo na hanggang ngayon ay nakasubsob pa rin sa desk at niyugyog ito “bakla, please alam kong magagalit ka sa’kin pag hinayaan kong mamiss out mo ‘to!” 

hinugot ni baekhyun ang earphones ni kyungsoo sa kanyang tenga at nagreklamo ang mas bata, “ano ba!” success ang ginawa ni baekhyun dahil napatingala na si kyungsoo at tiningnan ang lalaking kausap ng prof nila.

nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo at napanganga dahil sa piece of art na nasa harapan ng classroom nila. pinantakip niya ang kamay sa kanyang bibig at nagmutter ng isang, “oh my god.” napaisip siya kung ano ang ginagawa ni jongin sa room nila.

“baek, i think he came for me... i knew it, ako talaga ang bet niya.” 

“soo, ‘wag masyadong ilusyonada ha.” paalala ni baekhyun.

“sshh! quiet ka lang dyan. ‘di ko marinig pinag-uusapan nila.” kyungsoo was trying so hard to eavesdrop sa conversation ni sir junmyeon and jongin.

sobrang powerful talaga ng crushie niya. may mga butil pa ng pawis na tumutulo mula sa temple niya. napagod siguro itong magtransfer from his building to kyungsoo’s. and take note, naka POLO SHIRT siya na fit na fit sa may braso niya.

“shocks, BORTA!” napalakas nang salita si kyungsoo and thanks to his rapid reflexes ay biglang tinapik niya si chanyeol para kunwari siya yung bortang tinatawag niya. 

nagulat si chanyeol sa pagtapik ni kyungsoo at pati rin si kyungsoo ay gulat na gulat. “ah-- ano kasi, tapos ko na kasi yung binabasa kong libro. do you want to read it ba?” sinamaan ng tingin ni baekhyun ang kaibigan dahil sa inaakala niyang pagtatangkang ginagawa nito. naghesitate si chanyeol na tanggapin ang offer ni kyungsoo pero nang mas dinilatan pa siya ni kyungsoo ay kinuha niya ang libro. “soli ko nalang sayo next week.”

lingid sa kanyang kaalaman, tinitingnan pala siya ni jongin during his conversation with chanyeol. tumama ang tingin ni jongin sa mga malalalim na mata ni kyungsoo at nginitian siya. jongin let out a small chuckle after smiling at him before turning his head towards their professor again.

alam niya bang borta siya? bakit nacall ang attention niya nung sumigaw ng ‘borta’ si kyungsoo? the smaller guy thought na nakalusot siya sa kanyang slip of the tongue but unfortunately, hindi :( 

alam ni jongin na siya yung tinutukoy ni kyungsoo na borta dahil sa kaklase niyang si minseok. lagi kasi siyang tinatawag na borta nito simula noong nag sleeveless top si jongin during their wash day. 

bumalik ang attention ni jongin sa professor nang tawagin siya nito, “uy, jongin? Sino tinitingnan mo?” tanong ng prof. “ay, wala po hehe.” sagot naman ng binata.

“you have a crush on one of my students no? ikaw ha!” inasar ni junmyeon si jongin. nung nakita kasi ng professor ang mata ni jongin ay mukhang sobrang in love ito. parang nakakita si jongin ng anghel sa kanilang classroom.

“uy sir, wala po ha.” kinamot ni jongin ang batok at tumingin sa baba.

“sino ba? dali, let me help you.” 

“sir naman eh, wala po talaga. may ipapagawa pa po ba kayo sa’kin?” jongin tried to change the topic however ginigiit siya ng prof para malaman kung sino ang crush nito.

“ipapacheck ko sana ‘tong mga test paper ng lower year eh, kaso masyadong marami. i think you need someone to help you.” binigyan ni junmyeon si jongin ng ngiting mukhang nagbabalak. “sino ba gusto mong makatulong dyan?” tanong ng prof.

“sir, si kyungsoo po. yung cute na nakasalamin.” muntik na niyang masabi ‘yon. 

“siiiiiiiiir. wala talaga akong crush dito.” nagwhine ang binata at nagpout sa kanyang professor. nakakahiya kasi kung sa harap pa ng section ni kyungsoo siya aamin.

“ah sige, ayaw mo ah. ako nalang maghahanap for you.” tinawag ni junmyeon ang atensyon ng klase at nagtanong, “class, does someone want to help mr. jongin here sa pagchecheck ng exam ng lower year? wala ‘tong plus ah.”

 _lord, sana po si kyungsoo._ sana marinig ng langit ang dasal ni jongin.

narinig ito ni kyungsoo at hindi na nag-hesitate pa. Ito na ang chance niya para makasama sa isang kwarto ang crushie niya. he is one step closer to being jongin’s boyfriend. agad siyang nagtaas ng kamay para magvolunteer. “sir! ako na lang po.”

 _thank you po, lord._ the heavens heard him.

“sir, ako rin!” nagvolunteer din ang kaklase niyang si yeri na tumulong. 

_ay lord, sino tong bilat??_ pati na rin yata impyerno.

kyungsoo gave her a side eye and he insisted na siya na ang tutulong kay jongin.

“sir, ako nalang po. yeri, diba ‘di mo pa tapos yung pinapagawa ko sa’yo?” jongin’s eyes brightened dahil lalaban talaga si kyungsoo para sa kanya. napansin ito ni junmyeon at alam na niya ang kanyang gagawin.

“kyungsoo, kahapon ko pa ta--”

“hindi mo pa tapos DIBA?” pinanlakihan siya ng mata ni kyungsoo and naisipan niyang magwithdraw na lang. walang magtatangkang labanan si kyungsoo kapag nagagalit ito. binalik ni yeri ang tingin sa mga doodle na ginagawa niya at nagsimulang magsulat ng kung ano-ano. “ay, oo nga pala! may nakalimutan akong gawin!”

 _‘wag ako, bitch._ kyungsoo emerged as the victor. he is unstoppable.

“sige, lapit ka rito mr. do.” may kinuha muna si kyungsoo sa bag niya bago lumapit. kailangan laging maganda. nagmadali siyang mag-apply ng kanyang liptint from tonymoly at blinend ito. itinabi ni kyungsoo ang bag na nasa harapan niya para hindi ito matapakan. tumayo si kyungsoo at lumapit patungo sa table ni junmyeon. Inayos pa nito ang kanyang polo para magmukhang presentable sa harap ng crush.

“sir, happy to help po hehe.” 

“kyungsoo, si jongin nga pala. he’s from the other cluster.” pinakilala ni junmyeon si jongin kay kyungsoo pero no need na. kyungsoo already knows EVERYTHING about jongin. medyo creepy pero he didn’t do illegal things para makilala pa lalo ang crush. simpleng pag-scroll lang sa facebook profile nito ay nakilala na siya ni kyungsoo. also, jongin seems to be an open book; he also shares almost everything sa kanyang social media accounts.

“hi! im kyungsoo nga pala.” he said with a high enthusiastic voice. nagulat ang professor sa pagtaas ng boses ni mader at alam niya na ang ibig sabihin nito. kadalasan ay nagbabago ang boses ng isang tao kapag kausap niya ang crush niya. ngumiti ito at hinayaang mag-usap ang dalawang estudyante.

“jongin kim. parang lagi kitang nakikita sa grounds kasama yung friend mo. ang cute niyong magkulitan haha.” jongin offered a smile na ikatatapos ng buhay ni kyungsoo. gusto na niyang pisilin ang cheeks ni jongin at paulanan ng mga kiss.

omg, tama ba ang narinig niya? cute raw siya?

“totoo ba? hehe. favorite spot kasi namin ni baek ‘yun kapag nagrereview eh.” kyungsoo batted his eyelashes quickly at mukhang effective naman ito sa kanyang baby boy.

“oh, i see. sali niyo naman ako minsan. ” jongin gave him a quick wink at mukhang matutunaw na si kumare. oh my god, did he just do THAT???? bet niya rin ba si kyungsoo? YES!

junmyeon interrupted them bago pa may mangyari sa harapan niya, “anyway, ito na yung checheckan niyo. maghati nalang kayo or something and kyungsoo, i’ll allow you to leave early na.” junmyeon was grateful for the act of kindness that jongin and kyungsoo gave him. wala mang incentives sa grades ay ittreat niya ang dalawa after class.

para kay kyungsoo, nagkakamali si junmyeon sa sinabi niyang walang incentives. makasama lang niya si jongin ay contented na siya. he couldn’t ask for a better early graduation gift. ang lakas talaga ng kapit ni kyungsoo sa diyos.

kyungsoo faced jongin at nagpaalam muna ito, “sige jongin, kunin ko lang yung gamit ko ha. wait for me.” baka mamiss mo ako kagad ha. nginitian ulit siya ng crushie at tinaas ang mga eyebrows to acknowledge what kyungsoo said.

bumalik si kyungsoo patungo sa seat niya at habang naglalakad pa lang siya sa aisle ay nag-eexchange na sila ng mga glances ni baekhyun. lumuhod siya at sinimulang ipasok at matapos na mailagay ito ay nagpretend pa siyang nag-aayos at kinausap si baekhyun.”

“mars, it’s my time.” kyungsoo said excitedly. hindi rin masyadong malakas ang pagkakasabi niya nito but loud enough for his friend na nakatalikod pa rin sa kanya.

nilaglag ni baekhyun ang ballpen sa gilid para makarespond sa sinabi ng kanyang bestie. pinulot niya ito at nagkunwaring ‘di niya maabot. “omg baks, galingan mo ha! gumana ang pagnonobena natin! ‘wag mong kalimutan yung commandments natin ha.” 

“yes, sister. i won’t let you down.” kyungsoo said while still pretending to arrange his stuff.

pumunit ang kanilang professor ng isang post-it at kumuha ng ballpen. nagsimula siyang magsulat ng mga guidelines na kakailanganin nina kyungsoo at jongin para sa pagchecheck ng exam ng mga grade 11. junmyeon was teaching general biology i and ii sa grade 11 and human anatomy and physiology naman sa batch nila kyungsoo. 

junmyeon smiled before folding the paper and handing it over to kyungsoo. mukhang may hidden agenda ‘tong si junmyeon ah. “do you guys want to stay sa faculty lounge? para naka-aircon naman kayo.” their professor suggested. kyungsoo was ecstatic to hear that dahil una sa lahat, wala namang teacher na pumupunta sa faculty lounge nila. this means, masosolo na niya ang kanyang baby boy ugh. :-(

“sige sir, dun nalang kami. message ko nalang po kayo ‘pag tapos na kami magcheck ni kyungsoo.” oh my god… jongin mentioned HIS NAME. nagsend ito ng shivers down his spine and naacquire na niya ang bragging right na makilala siya ng isang kim jongin.

“tara na, soo?” soo talaga?? payag ka ron ngayon lang nagkausap tapos may nickname na kagad?? syempre papayag si kyungsoo, siya pa ba? 

“um sige ni, lead the way.” ito namang si bakla hindi rin nagpaawat. alam niyang nickname ni jongin yung ‘nini’ pero ‘di naman sila close so what right does he have? pero tinawag naman siya using his nickname so fair lang ito.

jongin started walking towards the front door para lumabas then junmyeon raised his eyebrows at kyungsoo and mouthed a “good luck.” isa kang alamat, sir junmyeon garcia. isa kang instrumento ng panginoon.

sumunod si kyungsoo kay jongin at ngayon ay nasa kabilang building na kaagad sila. ganoon silang kabilis na maglakad. tinitingnan ni kyungsoo ang mga balikat ng lalaking nasa harapan niya. ang laki laki. ang sarap sarap. gustong gusto na niyang kagatin si mr. borta pero kailangan niya munang pairalin ang self control. 

tumigil si jongin sa tapat ng pinto ng faculty lounge at twinist ang door knob. pinauna niya munang pumasok si kyungsoo dahil dala pa nito ang kanyang bag, “cuties first.” ayun na naman po mga kumare. kilig na kilig ang bakla dahil alam niyang bet rin siya ni jongin. notorious man ito sa pagiging playboy ay feel ni kyungsoo na sincere si jongin sa kanya (how can you say so). 

“ikaw ha! crush mo ba ako? charot.” 

“oo eh.” 

oh my god. tumigil ka jongin! hindi alam ni kyungsoo ang sasabihin kaya tinalikuran niya kaagad si jongin at naupo sa sofa na nasa gitna ng kwarto.

ang borta naman, alam na napapaikot niya ang mundo ng natitipuhan. konti na lang bibigay na talaga ‘tong si kyungsoo.

“so, how do you want to this ba?” jongin shifted from his seat and faced kyungsoo. nakasandal naman ang siko nito sa backrest ng sofa habang tinitingnan si kyungsoo.

mama, yung biceps! ang sarap sarap! sobrang thirst trap nitong ni jongin at aware si kyungsoo na unti-unti na siyang nafafall sa patibong ng lalaking ‘to. 

“yung alin ba, ni?”

“how did you know my nickname? crush mo rin ako no?” RIN? confirmed na talaga ni bakla. crush siya ng crush niya!!

“um, narinig ko lang haha.” sinungaling, lagi niyang sinusubaybayan ang twitter profile ni jongin at nakikita niyang tinatawag siyang ‘ni’ ng kanyang mga friends.

“soo naman… ‘di mo naman sinasagot yung tanong ko eh.” nagpout si jongin at effective talaga ito kay kyungsoo. KNOCKOUT si bakla. ano ba ang gustong marinig ni jongin? na crush siya ni kyungsoo? oo naman pero magpapahard to get muna siya para kapag tinira siya… wasak. they are both of legal age pala, by the way ^^

“ah, kung paano ba system natin today? gusto mo ikaw na lang magcheck sa objective parts tapos ako sa subjective para hindi ka na mahirapan?” kyungsoo offered. mukha kasing napapagod na rin si jongin sa pagcheck ng mga test papers. “mmm… sige.” jongin let out a defeated sigh. 

nagworry naman ‘tong si kyungsoo. anong nagawa niyang mali sa baby boy niya? may nasabi ba siyang masama? 

matapos ang isang oras sa pagchecheck, binitawan muna ni kyungsoo ang red ballpen niya at minasahe ang daliri. namumuo na kasi yung kalyo sa middle finger niya. sumandal siya sa sofa at inaya munang magpahinga si jongin.

“ni, break muna tayo.”

“wala pa ngang tayo eh, babe talaga.” ano ‘yon???? FUCKBOY ALERT. pero kahit na seemingly fuckboy si jongin, love pa rin siya ni kyungsoo.

natameme si bakla sa pagtawag ni jongin ng ‘babe’ sa kanya. hindi niya kayang gumanti kasi baka biglang magulat siya na nakasakay na siya sa mga hita ni jongin.

“ano ba! hindi pa ba sumasakit ‘yang mata mo?” 

“medyo nga eh, nakacontacts kasi ako. kiss mo nga para mawala yung sakit.”

“fuck you!” akala ni kyungsoo mapapantayan niya ang level ng kalandian ng crushie niya ngunit hindi. at first, akala niya sweet sweet lang si jongin pero putang ina diyablo pala ito sa landian!!

“fuck mo ako?”

oh my god, kyungsoo had enough. malapit na niya makalimutan ang good manners and right conduct niya. mawawalan na siya ng etiquette.

“jongin naman eh. close ba tayo? ginaganyan mo na kaagad ako?” pabiro na sinabi ni kyungsoo para hindi isipin ni jongin na naoffend niya si kyungsoo.

“hindi ba? sorry, kyungie. kiss na kita para bati na tayooo.” tangina nito. napakalandi! he scooted over para makalapit kay kyungsoo at kasabay ng kanyang paglapit ay ang paglapit ng malaki niyang labi sa mukha ni kyungsoo.

“niiiiiiiiiii.” tinapal ni kyungsoo ang palad sa lips ni jongin. gusto niya ng kiss pero pag sila na talaga (ulol).

teka lang, bakit sobrang landi nilang dalawa? sobrang unusual na gawain ‘to for people who just started talking to each other an hour ago. hindi nila alam kung bakit pero feeling nila close na sila sa isa’t isa.

“sige na nga, ano gusto mong food? bili kita sa canteen.” alok ni jongin kay kyungsoo. 3 hours na rin kasi after ng lunch break nila at mukhang nagugutom na si kyungsoo. “sisig nalang, babe.” sa wakas, nakaganti rin si kyungsoo.

“sige babe, wait lang ha.” bakit iba talaga yung effect ‘pag si jongin ang nagsasabi? may something ba sa genetics ng mga fuckboy at sobrang lala nilang magpakilig?

bago pa makalabas si jongin ay binuksan na ni junmyeon ang pinto. may dala-dala itong isang bucket ng chicken joy at rice para sa kanilang tatlo. 

“ay sir, nandito na po pala kayo.” tumayo si kyungsoo para batiin ang prof.

“kakatapos lang ng class ko. sorry natagalan ha, baka gutom na gutom na kayong dalawa.” he apologized. hindi rin naman niya nasabi sa dalawa na ittreat niya sila.

“okay lang sir, busog naman ako rito sa kasama ko eh.” jongin muttered.

“talaga lang ha? alam mo naman na bawal magsex sa campus diba?” junmyeon warned jongin. okay lang naman magbiro pero if they ever break the rules, they have to face the consequences.

“ano ba yang iniisip mo sir, ikaw ha! busog ako sa mga kwento ni kyungsoo.” jongin defended himself.

“mama mo.” junmyeon exclaimed. “kyungsoo, kuha ka na ng plates pati utensils ‘dun sa may cabinet.” inutusan niya ang baklang kinikilig lang sa mga sinasabi ni jongin.

sumunod si kyungsoo kay junmyeon at sinet na rin niya ang table. linapag ng prof ang bucket sa may gitna ng table at inabot ang gravy at kanin sa kanilang dalawa. 

“jongin, anong part gusto mo?”

“breast.” napalunok si kyungsoo dahil ang laswa ng pagkakasabi ni jongin sa breast. naghanap siya ng breast part among the other parts para maibigay kay jongin. nakahanap siya ng isa at linagay sa plato ni jongin gamit ang kubyertos.

“sir, kayo po?” parang nanay na si kyungsoo sa pag-asikaso sa dalawang kasama pero okay lang. libre naman ito ni junmyeon at thankful siya kay jongin dahil they got along well.

“may thigh part ka dyan?”

“sir?” omg… bet din ba siya ni sir junmyeon? sir, bawal po..

“bakit? wala ba silang linagay na thigh part?” tanong ng professor. okay, mukhang wala naman siyang bet kay kyungsoo. safe ang career nilang dalawa.

“ay wait lang sir, check ko ulit hehe.” nakita kaagad ni kyungsoo ang thigh part dahil nasa ibabaw lang naman ito at linagay sa plato ni junmyeon.

matapos kumain ay linigpit ni kyungsoo ang mga pinagkainan nila. pagkatapos itong hugasan ay naupo ulit siya sa sofa para magpahinga. sa kasalukuyan ay tinatapos na ni jongin ang anim na natitirang papel at si junmyeon naman ay rinerecord na ang mga nacheckan nila.

\--------- 

6:10 pm na nakalabas ng campus sina jongin at kyungsoo kaya naman nag-offer na si jongin na ihatid si kyungsoo sa sakayan. kyungsoo insisted na he would take grab kaya naman nasad nang slight si jongin.

“maggragrab ka talaga? rush hour ngayon. mahal pamasahe, pero mas mahal kita.” walang tigil talaga ‘tong si jongin sa paglalandi and in fact, medyo nagsasawa na rin si kyungsoo sa fuckboy moves ng crush. totoo talagang pag nakilala mo ang crush mo, aayawan mo na.

“para sa tapat na kaagad ng bahay ako bababa. ayoko nang maglakad eh; baka mahold-up pa ako.” 

“ah, ganun ba…” nafefeel ni jongin na medyo tinatamad na si kyungsoo na kausapin siya. “soo, do you feel uncomfortable ba kapag nilalandi kita? just tell me ha, ‘di naman kita gustong ioffend.” he was worried.

“uy hala, jongin. wala namang problema ‘yun sa’kin eh. medyo pagod lang talaga ako today, sorry. nadrain kami sa exam ni sir junmyeon eh.” he assured jongin. jongin looks very apologetic dahil hindi niya alam kung napikon si kyungsoo sa paglandi niya. sinasabayan naman siya nito kanina but now, wala nang energy si kyungsoo.

2 minutes pa bago dumating ang grab car na binook ni kyungsoo. at ngayon, ang awkward ng vibe dahil ‘di sila nag-uusap. pagod din kasi si jongin pero okay lang sa kanya kahit ihatid niya pa si kyungsoo.

dumating na ang grab car at nang hihilahin na ni kyungsoo ang bukasan ng pinto ay hinawakan ni jongin ang kamay niya. nagtaka si kyungsoo kung bakit nagawa ito ni jongin at tinitigan siya na para bang hinihintay si jongin na magsalita.

“um, soo. pwede ko bang hingin yung number mo?”

“friends naman tayo sa fb ah? chat mo nalang ako.”

“eh.” 

natawa si kyungsoo kay jongin. pwede naman kasi silang magchat sa messenger. 

“wait lang po, kuya.” he told the driver dahil mukhang magkakaroon pa sila ng conversation ni jongin. “akin na phone mo, jongin.” binuksan ni jongin ang telepono at inunlock ito. inabot niya ito kay kyungsoo na nakabukas ang home screen at natawa si kyungsoo sa wallpaper nito. ang cute. wallpaper ni jongin ang mga pamangkin niya.

binuksan ni kyungsoo ang contacts at ilinagay ang number niya. sinara niya ang phone at binalik kay jongin. “ayan, happy ka na?”

binuksan ulit ni jongin ang phone at tiningnan ulit ang number ni kyungsoo. he couldn’t believe na nakuha na niya ang number ng crush niya. “thank you, soo! you made my day.” he threw a satisfied smile to kyungsoo and kyungsoo smiled back.

“ikaw rin naman. pinasaya mo ako today. text mo ako ha? sige una na ako, ingat ka sa pag-uwi jongin. bye!” nagpaalam si kyungsoo kahit na gusto pa niyang makausap si jongin. he felt that jongin’s feelings for him were sincere as well. kitang kita ito sa mga mata ni jongin tuwing nginingitian siya nito.

“bye soo! ingat ka rin.” sumakay si kyungsoo at sinarado ang pinto ng sasakyan. wow, what a day! hindi niya inexpect na magiging close niya ang crush niya and not only that, mukhang magwowork din ang relasyon nilang dalawa.

10 minutes nang bumabiyahe si kyungsoo at bigla siyang nakatanggap ng text mula sa unknown number. he quickly assumed na si jongin ang nagtext nito. 

**+63977*********  
hi soo! i wasn’t able to tell you this kanina but here it goes. i wanted to tell you na you catch my eyes everytime i see you. sobrang cute mo. everytime na nakakasama kita sa isang place, nawawala ang lahat ng tao at ikaw na lang ang nakikita ko. it might be cheesy for you but this is how i really feel. i don’t know why pero i have the feeling na gusto kitang makasama lagi. gusto kitang ispoil at iparamdam sayo na may taong mahal na mahal ka. soo, pwede ba kitang ligawan? sorry for being torpe.

kyungsoo was touched by jongin’s message. ito pala ang feeling ng may taong handang mahalin ka at makasama ka habambuhay. ang oa ng habambuhay pero he also wants to be with jongin. 

he smiled while typing his reply. gusto rin niyang straight up na malaman ni jongin ang nararamdaman niya for him. 

**Kyungsoo Do**  
niniiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ‘di ko alam sasabihin ko huhuhu but i can assure you na i’m feeling the same way as you and syempre pwedeng pwede mo akong ligawan. tatanggi pa ba ako? nasa harapan ko na nga HAHAHAHA.

mabilis na nagreply si jongin.

 **+63977*********  
SERYOSO SOO??? AAAAAAHHHHH THANK YOU VERY MUCH COMPLETE NA TAON KO DAHIL SAYOOO

 **Kyungsoo Do**  
seryoso nga! HAHAHAHAHA baka mamaya pinaglalaruan mo lang ako ha. sinasabi ko sayo, puputulan kita dyan subukan mo lang

 **+63977*********  
seryoso ako sayo soo! i’ll be good i promise! gusto mo bang kumain after class bukas?

 **Kyungsoo Do**  
kita tayo sa may gate 1?

 **+63977*********  
sunduin kita sa room niyo, soo.

binaba na ni kyungsoo ang cellphone dahil nahihilo na ito. hindi niya kayang magbasa habang nakasakay sa kotse. rereplyan na lang niya si jongin mamaya. but one thing’s for sure, nabihag niya ang puso ng crush niya.


End file.
